womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lina Buffolente
Lina Buffolente (October 27, 1924 - March 6, 2007) was an Italian cartoonist. Lina Buffolente is considered "la Signora del fumetto", perhaps the first female comics artist in Europe. Buffolente worked throughout the history of Italian comics, even during the hard times of the 1940s, when the fascist culture imposed rigid standards on publishers and authors on the subjects, art, and even the body types, and through the crisis resulting from the period of "Americanization" and the complaints of the fifties to the revaluation of comics in the sixties through attention to it directed by intellectuals and avant-garde, until the seventies that saw the consecration of comics as an art form of dignity and depth, a trend which continues even today with more exhibitions, debates and conferences. She was born in Vicenza, and after attending l'Accademia di Belle Arti di Brera, she began working for comics publisher l'Edital di Milano in 1941. She worked on adventure stories and illustrated "L'isola Maledetta" ("The Blighted Isle"). She then worked with other publishers, including Editions Alps, giving life to characters such as "Jim Frisco, Colorado Kid" and "Calamity Jane", and series such as "Lo scudiero del duca", "Il piccolo re", "Hello Jim", and "Il falco del Texas" ("The Duke's Squire", "The Little King", "Hello Jim", and "The Hawk of Texas"). In 1945, she created Lupo , one of the first Italian science fiction characters in comics. In the postwar years, she joined publisher Edizioni Audace under editor Tea Bonelli, and alternating with Vittorio Cossio, drew the adventures of Furio Mascherato. With l'Editrice ARC drew Tom Mix and Tom Bill. At Venturo, she drew adaptations of classic novels such as Les Miserables, The Three Musketeers, and Anna Karenina), as well as created "Nadi", a character that appeared in the bilingual Per Voi/For You magazine. In 1948, she began a 20 year stint for Casa Editrice Universo and worked on such series as Liberty Kid and Fiordistella: principessa del cielo ("Princess of the Sky"), as well as "Rouletabille", "Nick Reporter", and Captain Walter, published in the paperback Il Vittorioso (1954). She then worked for Aventures & Voyages and la Lug of Lyon, drawing for the "Gun Gallon" series, as well as several episodes of "Reno Kid" for the German market. Buffolente was, from the 1956 series of adventurous designer Forza John. In the 1970s she began to work with the Casa Editrice Bonelli, continuing the adventures of Piccolo Ranger, and producing some episodes of River Bill and Il Comandante Mark. In 1992 she started drawing River Queen for L'Intrepido. The collection "Quaderni d'autori", produced by Epierre (the publisher of the magazine-book "if", dedicated to comics) dedicated its first issue to Lina Buffolente, presented at Cartoomics 2001, as part of their "Nuvole Rosa" women-in-comics event, in which the retrospective exhibition was held in honor of her 60 years in comics. The volume, edited by David Barzi, is titled "Lina Buffolente/Anna Lazzarini", "and consists of a long mutual interview "between the first illustrator of comics in Italy and author of the new generation." Sources Category:Comic Books Category:Cartoonists Category:Italian creators Category:1924 Births Category:2007 Deaths